


Heat me up, cool me down for pensnest~Chris + Lance + anybody else + steam + water + ice

by bellamyrose



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyrose/pseuds/bellamyrose





	Heat me up, cool me down for pensnest~Chris + Lance + anybody else + steam + water + ice

Reclining back against the edge of the hot tub, Lance let his mind drift, going over his performance in his head and cataloging the mistakes that he knew he'd have to work on to get right. They'd been on break too long, and it was going to be tough to get back to doing the show correctly. The steps weren't really difficult, but Lance had always had a hard time executing each bump and grind perfectly. It wasn't his fault that he didn't have the sex me hips like JC, or the promises in his moves like Justin. Chris was sex on legs and didn't even have to try, and Joey just looked good doing anything, especially when he let it all go, and sang and danced just for the joy of it. Unfortunately, Lance had to work a bit harder than each of his bandmates did, and he was feeling the strain from it. The jets massaging his aching back and leg muscles felt good though, and he leaned back a little farther to get the rolling waves to brush over the back of his neck.

Lance started feeling a bit light headed from all the heat and steam. He'd thought a trip to the sauna and a dip in the hot tub would be a good way to ease the tension in his muscles after the show, and it was. What he hadn't realized was since he was feeling a bit ill already, the abundance of warm moist air invading his body would make him feel weak as a newborn kitten. Chris, Joey, and Justin had decided to take advantage of having the steam room closed off for NSYNC as well, so at least he would have some help to get back to his room when they got ready to go. Maybe they wouldn't get distracted by other things and leave him in there by himself to melt.

Rising from the tub and wrapping a towel around himself, he moved over closer to where Joey and Chris were sitting. Plopping down next to Chris, he leaned his head back against the wall and listened to their deep discussion of heat versus cold for aching muscles. He poked Chris in the side when he finally heard a lull in the conversation., and using his best innocent expression, he asked Chris for a helping shoulder when they got ready to head up to their floor. Justin was distracted by the music in his head and probably what he planned to do to JC when he got back to their room, so Chris putting his hand on Lance's upper thigh went unnoticed by him. Of course, the not quite innocent touch wasn't missed by Joey. Letting his legs fall apart just a bit, Lance leaned his head back again and waited to see what else Chris had in mind.

"What's wrong, Lance?" Chris asked him, trailing teasing touches of his fingers up the inside of Lance's thigh.

"Just tired, and think I'm probably getting sick," Lance drawled, spreading his legs to allow the towel covering him to fall open more. With his arms across his stomach, he didn't have any defense against the hand that was creeping farther up his leg, not that he wanted to do anything to stop it anyway. Joey's eyes were glued to Chris' hair-covered hand wandering farther up Lance's leg and the fingers that were disappearing under the towel. Lance could feel himself growing hard at the teasing touches that Chris was giving him, but there was no way he was going to stop it. As on-again, off-again as they had been the past few months, this was the first time that they had willingly let anyone else know about it, and Lance wanted to see how far Chris would go with Joey watching.

"C'mon, let's get you to bed," Chris said, standing up and offering Lance his hand.

Lance adjusted his towel and wrapped it more securely around his waist. He followed Chris into the changing room, and began to get dressed, putting on his cargo shorts and the beater he'd brought to wear. Joey came through the door just a few seconds behind him, and started changing into his clothes as well. Chris had already dropped his towel and was pulling on a worn pair of sweatpants. The old tee shirt he had put on was so thin in some places, you could see the crinkly hairs that were starting to grow back in since the last waxing. Lance sat down on the bench, pulled on his shoes, and went over to stand next to the door to wait on Chris. Letting his eyes travel to where Joey was getting dressed as well, he admired the strength of Joey's thighs and ass. He and Chris had been sleeping with each other for about eight months now, whenever both were single and available, but from the way Joey had been looking at both of them tonight, they'd soon be adding another level to their casual relationship.

Chris finally finished in the toilet area of the changing room and came back out. Walking over to Lance, he held out his hand and with a cocky grin, pulled Lance in to press against him. Over Chris' shoulder, Lance could see Joey with his eyes still on both of them, and when Chris kissed him, Joey's gaze filled with heat. The want he could see in Joey's stare turned him on as much as Chris' kiss did and when Chris pulled back, Lance held out his hand to Joey.

"You coming, Joe?" Lance asked, promise in his light green eyes.

As Lance had suspected, Joey walked over to stand with them, and when Chris pulled open the changing room door to head upstairs, Joey was right behind them. Punching the button to the elevator, Chris pulled Lance against him, and leaned his head on Lance's shoulder. Joey stood beside them looking a bit uncomfortable with the situation, but when the doors opened, he stepped into the car with them, so it must not have felt too awkward. In the elevator, Lance managed to keep his hands off of Chris, but when the doors opened on their floor, he allowed his fingers to trail down to the waist of the sweats Chris wore as they walked down the hall. Digging in the pocket of his shorts for the keycard, Lance felt a hand come to rest on the small of his back. It was too big to be Chris' so he figured that Joey must have finally acknowledged that he wanted this to happen.

Unlocking the door, he stepped aside to let Chris and Joey inside the room that he was calling home for the next few days. When they were both in, Lance walked over the threshold as well, and closed the door behind him. He flipped on the light, kicked off his shoes and walked over to the bed, stripping off his shorts and wife beater as he went. When he was naked, he climbed up on the bed, turned on the lamp, stretched out, and looked over at Chris.

"You coming?" Lance asked, eyebrow arched in question.

"You know it," Chris said, pulling the tshirt over his head, and hooking his thumbs in the sweats to drop them as well. When they hit the floor, Chris took a small run and bounced onto the bed, narrowly avoiding Lance's important bits. With Chris naked on the bed with him, Lance's body was already showing interest in the proceedings, and his erection had started to rise to the occasion. Directing his gaze to Joey, Lance noticed that while he and Chris had already stripped down, Joey still had all his clothes on, and was glancing nervously towards the door.

"If you want some time to think it over, Joe, we'll hold off for a while. We could use some ice in here, so feel free to go get some and figure out if you want to do this or not." Lance said, propping up on his elbows. Chris sprawled out beside him, taking up most of the room, and waved Joey on.

Nodding, Joey picked up the ice bucket and the keycard from the table by the door, and let himself out of the room.

"You think he'll be back?" Chris asked, trailing nimble fingers across Lance's stomach, and dipping them down to brush against the course brown curls.

"Yeah, I think he will. He's been watching us since you put your hand on my leg," Lance said. "He wants it, even if he hasn't realized it yet."

Mumbling an agreement, Chris began to place small kisses up and down Lance's chest, from his collarbone to the ridge of hip that had peeked so teasingly from Lance's shorts. Lance could tell that Chris was trying to keep things slow just in case Joey did decide to come back, and of course Lance wasn't going to argue. Sometimes the tease was almost as good as the real thing. Expectation coursed through his veins though, prickling his skin and making his body hum with awareness. He'd wanted Joey for a long time, but really never expected to have the chance. Now that it was a very real possibility, Lance was nervous.

"You okay?" Chris asked, fingers gently drawing circles on Lance's hip.

"Yeah, I think. I'm just nervous. I've wanted this to happen, but I never really expected it."

"What, a night with both of us?" Chris inquired. "Bass, you kinky fucker. I'm shocked."

"Not really both of you, just getting to be with Joey at all." Lance corrected. "I mean, yeah, I've thought about all three of us together, but not all the time. I save that one for special occasions."

"Still though, threesome fantasies about your bandmates," Chris said, smirking. "Kinky, but I like it."

The snick of the keycard and the door opening had both men looking up. Joey stood silhouetted in the light from the doorway, ice bucket cradled in his arm. He took in the scene on the bed, and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. "Um, where do you want this?" Joey asked nervously, gesturing toward the ice.

"Bring it on over," Chris said, grinning. "I'll show you something cool."

  


* * *

  


Joey walked over to where Lance and Chris lay, holding the bucket in front of him. When he reached the edge of the bed, he paused and finally let himself take in the sight in front of him. Lance was still stretched out, arms bent and hands behind his head, golden muscle sprinkled with light hair dusting his arms and legs, chest waxed smooth. Chris lay on his side, propped on one arm, other arm resting on Lance's stomach, his back to Joey, pale skin with dark hair all over, looking fit and toned and healthy.

Turning over and reaching out his hand, Chris plucked a piece of ice from the bucket Joey still held. With a mumbled thanks, he faced Lance again and began to draw random swirls on the skin of Lance's stomach. A shocked gasp let Joey know that contact had been made, and Joey raised his eyes from Chris' back to watch. Lance's nipples had beaded up tight from the cold, and goose pimples were scattered all over his body. Joey watched as trails of water ran along the lines of Lances's ribs, and began to drop off the sides of his body. With his eyes glued to the scene in front of him, and nearly losing his grip on the ice bucket when Lance moaned, Joey decided it was time to "fish or cut bait" as Lance would say.

Setting the ice down on the night table, Joey stepped away from the bed to strip out of his clothes. When he got the shirt over his head, he looked back at the bed and saw Lance's gaze on him, desire flashing in his friend's eyes. He'd already come this far, so he unfastened the button on his khakis and let them drop to the carpet. Toeing off his shoes and kicking them under the edge of the bed, Joey began to watch Chris again. The ice was melting too quickly for Chris to be able to hold onto it for much longer, nothing left but a sliver, so Joey retrieved another piece from the bucket. He walked over to the opposite side of the bed and crawled up alongside Lance. Chris' gaze on him was searching, keeping an eye on Joey's expression. Joey looked back and made sure that Chris could see that he really wanted this. Apparently whatever Chris saw when he looked at Joey satisfied him, because he gave a quick nod as a go ahead.

Joey settled himself in, leaning on his right elbow, and raising the ice to brush across Lance's skin. Joey's teasing hand drew squares, circles, triangles and spirals on the tanned stomach of his best friend. Chris had stopped with the ice patterns and was now licking up the water that was dripping down Lance's side, keeping one eye on Joey. It would have appeared to almost anyone else that Chris was just looking out for Lance's well being, making sure that Joey wasn't going to run out on them, but Joey knew better. Chris felt more for Lance than strictly a casual relationship would warrant, and the look in Chris' eyes made Joey wonder if Chris was as okay with this as he had acted. Joey finished doodling on Lance's skin until the ice was totally melted, and then raised his head to look at Lance. His eyes were closed, lips parted and cheeks were flushed with arousal. The expression on his face was one of bliss, and Joey didn't want to do anything to make him lose that but he had to ask.

"Are both of you sure about this?" Joey asked.

"I'm sure," Chris said, looking up from his task of licking up all the rivulets of water. "Lance?"

"I'm sure, too," Lance said. "Please, Joey."

  



End file.
